Korekara no Love Story (Chaps Rated T Only)
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Season kedua dari fanfict sebelumnya yang berjudul "I won't Let You Go, You Are My Love!". Bagi yang cukup umur untuk membaca chaps bermomen eksplisit di rate M, "Korekara no Love Story" di sini ceritanya berkesinambungan. Bedanya karena ini rate T tentu saja yang diceritakan adalah momen2 manis, pahit, dan kocak dari masing-masing pasutri.


Hai, hai, hai, hai, kembali lagi bersama gue, Geppeto dalam season kedua fanfict male! Umi x Eri yang sebelumnya berjudul "I won't Let You Go, You Are My Love!".

Sebelum memulai, ada sedikit yang ingin gue jelaskan tentang season kedua dari kisah TakuEri dan pasutri lainnya ini. Jadi, untuk "Korekara no Love Story" ini gue bagi dua untuk up chapter barunya berdasarkan konten yang ada di dalamnya. Untuk safe chapter akan gue up di fandom rate T ini, sedangkan untuk 'ehem' chapter akan gue up di fandom rate M. Jadi, bagi yang merasa cukup umur dan siap mental untuk membaca momen-momen 'ehem' yang cukup eksplisit dari para pasutri dan enggak mau ngerasa zonk selama mengikuti fanfict ini, bolehlah kalian melipir ke fandom rate tetangga.

After words, enjoy and don't forget to gimme reviews!

* * *

 _Restart_

" _Ara_? Cantik sekali kamu, Ericchi," puji Nozomi seraya masuk ke ruang ganti sang mempelai wanita begitu melihat para _make up artists_ -nya keluar ruangan, tanda bahwa Eri telah siap baik gaun maupun _make up_ -nya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja cantik! Jelas-jelas gaun yang dipakai Eri itu produk butiknya Kotori, si _fashion designer_ yang lagi tenar-tenarnya saat ini!" tukas Nico sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Iya, iya… tahu deh yang semua kostum untuk konsernya didesain sama Kotori," jawab Nozomi sambil manyun karena kelakuan suaminya yang sok-sokan membanggakan _fashion designer_ pribadinya itu.

"Ya ampun, sayang… jangan bilang kamu cemburu?" goda Nico seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Nozomi.

"Hmm… menurut kamu?" balas Nozomi dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah iseng.

"Ehem! Tolong mesra-mesraannya dikondisikan, ya, bapak, ibu…" tegur Rin.

"Peka dikit sama mempelai wanita di depan kalian, dong…" timpal Kazuya. "Dasar, begitu jadi pasutri kayaknya urat malu kalian makin longgar, ya?"

" _Maa_ … kita emang niat nge- _bait_ Eri, kok," jawab Nico usil. "Ya, 'kan, is-tri-ku~?"

"Iya, enggak, ya~?" Nozomi bukannya kompak malah ngecengin balik suaminya itu.

"Diiih… kamu mah gitu!" dengus Nico.

" _Hai_ , _hai_ , cukup ngusilin mempelai wanitanya!" kata Kotori sambil menarik Takumi masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kalau diterusin, aku enggak tanggung jawab kalau kalian bonyok kena bogem mentahnya Takumi- _kun_ , lhooo~"

Wajah Eri memerah begitu melihat calon suaminya yang begitu tampan, tidak… bahkan jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan saat mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya yang kemarin. Tak hanya Eri, wajah Takumi juga tak kalah merah begitu melihat calon istrinya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin hasil kreatifitas sahabat kecilnya itu.

Pasangan mak comblang tentu saja isengnya kumat begitu melihat calon pasutri yang tengah malu-malu dan terpesona akan penampilan pasangannya satu sama lain itu.

" _Kora_ , _Kora_ , _kora_ ~" Nico menyikut-nyikut Takumi, sedangkan Nozomi menyikut-nyikut Eri.

"A, apaan, sih?!" tentu saja Eri dan Takumi malu digoda begitu.

"Oh, ayolah…" ucap Maki seraya masuk ke ruangan bersama suaminya, Kira Tsubasa juga dua mantan member A-RISE lainnya, Toudou Allen dan Yuuki Anju. "Tinggal hitungan menit, lho, kalian sah jadi pasutri, masa' masih malu-malu kayak ABG yang lagi cinta monyet, sih?"

"Noh, dengerin tuh kata ibu dokter," Nico memanas-manasi keduanya.

"Bawel!" seru Eri dan Takumi bersamaan.

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah," Allen mencoba menengahi. "Mungkin mereka tipe pasutri yang enggak biasa memamerkan kemesraan di depan orang banyak?"

"Wah, belum tahu nih anak," kata Maki sambil melirik Allen dengan aneh.

"Hmm? Maksudnya?" Allen tentu saja bingung mendengar perkataan Maki.

"Dia belum tahu waktu masih di Otonoki pasangan ' _Storm in Lover_ ' ini _passionate_ -nya kayak apa," tambah Kazuya.

"Ingat banget dulu waktu kita _OTW_ ke villa Maki- _chan_ untuk _TC_ , Ta _cchan_ tanpa ragu mencium bibir dan leher Eri _cchi_ di hadapan kita semua bahkan diabadikan dalam ponselnya Rin- _kun_ ," Nozomi bernostalgia. "Untung kita jalan ke sana diantar mboknya Maki pakai mobil pribadi!"

"Ta, Takumi- _kun_ berani banget waktu itu…" Hanayo konslet seperti waktu itu. " _Da_ , _dareka tasukete_ …"

"No, Nozomi!" jerit Eri panik. "U, udah, dong! Jangan diumbar!"

Takumi _no comment_. Pria berambut biru itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Ta, Takumi! Kamu juga ngomong sesuatu, dong!" rengek Eri sambil menarik-narik lengan kiri Takumi.

"Ahahahaha, maling mana mau ngaku!" ejek Nico.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , tenanglah, Eri- _san_ ," kata Tsubasa. "Namanya juga masih SMA. Kami maklum, kok, hehe,"

Eri pun menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kalau kalian sudah mulai ada waktu untuk berbulan madu, jangan lupa _share_ foto-foto kalian, ya!" kata Anju sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "'Kan kami mau tahu perkembangan kehidupan pasutri favorit semua orang ini, hihihi~"

"Boleh, tapi Anju- _san_ juga kalau ada 'calonnya' kabar-kabari kita, dong~" balas Eri sambil tersenyum usil.

"Umm… ah, kalau soal itu…" Anju jadi merasa canggung disindir oleh Eri begitu sehingga dia hanya bisa curi-curi pandang pada Allen, berharap pria tinggi besar di sebelahnya akan membantunya.

"Hihihi, enggak usah panik begitu, Anju- _san_ ," gelak Eri. "Kalau yang namanya jodoh mah enggak akan ke mana-mana, kok,"

"Ahahaha, iya, ya," jawab Anju. " _Maa_ , doakan saja, ya, Eri- _san_ , semuanya,"

"Haduuuuh! Pantesan mempelai pria dan wanitanya belum keluar-keluar dari tadi ditungguin!" omel Bu Yoshino sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama suaminya, Arisa, juga keluarga Sonoda. " _Wong_ pada _cucok rumpi_ di sini! Dasar, udah tahu Bapa pendeta dan para hadirin pada nungguin, kalian malah santai-santai ngobrol!"

"A, ayolah, Bu… 'kan kami lagi kangen-kangenan, namanya juga udah lama enggak ketemu," Eri berusaha ngeles sambil nyengir.

"Kamu serius mau nikah enggak, sih, nak?" tanya Bu Yoshino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, mau lah, Bu… hehe," jawab Eri.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu tolong ya kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu sekalian tunggu dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing, oke?" perintah Bu Yoshino sambil menunjuk para mantan member µ's dan A-RISE satu per satu. "Takumi, kamu juga tolong balik ke ruang ganti bersama orangtua dan kakakmu,"

Semua pun menurut dan bubar dari sana sehingga yang tersisa hanya Eri dan keluarga.

"Haaaah…" Bu Yoshino menghela nafas.

"Ma, maaf, Bu… aku enggak bermaksud molor-molorin _rundown_ acara pernikahan tadi," ucap Eri canggung.

"Bukan, ibu enggak marah atau apa, kok," jawab Bu Yoshino.

"Eh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Bu Yoshino memeluk erat putri sulungnya itu sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Ibu hanya… aduh, bagaimana, ya? Sedih, namun juga senang karena kamu sudah dewasa dan tak lama lagi akan pisah rumah dengan ibu, ayah, juga Arisa, Eri…" isak Bu Yoshino.

"I, ibu…" Eri juga meneteskan air mata dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku kalau selama ini ada salah, ya, Bu…" ucap Eri sambil sesenggukkan. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku sering membuat ibu sakit hati, maaf kalau selama ini aku sering membangkang, maaf, maafkan aku, ibu…"

"Iya, enggak apa-apa, nak…" jawab Bu Yoshino. "Kamu baik-baik, ya, sama suamimu,"

" _Unn_ , _unn_ …!" Eri menjawab pesan ibundanya sambil menangguk-angguk.

Bu Yoshino menyeka air matanya dan melepas pelukannya agar suaminya juga Arisa dapat bergantian melepas haru.

"Puji Tuhan, putri ayah yang paling besar sudah sedewasa ini," ucap Pak Benedict berusaha tenang sambil mendekap Eri. "Waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat, ya?"

Eri hanya diam mendengarkan curahan hati ayahnya sambil menikmati pelukan yang begitu hangat dari beliau.

"Saran nenekmu agar kamu melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA Otonokizaka benar-benar tepat, ya?" lanjut Pak Benedict. "Karena tak disangka-sangka kamu bertemu lagi dengan anak laki-laki yang merupakan cinta pertamamu saat kamu masih kecil, hmm… kapan ya… itu saat kita baru pindah ke Jepang, ya, kalau enggak salah?"

"Jadi, ayah memang sudah tahu sejak dulu tentang cinta pertamaku, ya?" ucap Eri.

"Hanya sebatas itu, tapi aku tak tahu yang mana pria yang membuatmu jatuh hati waktu itu," jelas Pak Benedict. "Sampai akhirnya pria itu mendatangi kita dan memohon restuku dan Yoshino,"

"Dia anak laki-laki yang menyelamatkanmu saat kamu diculik waktu kelas 3 SMA dulu, bukan?"

" _Yokatta_ , akhirnya ayah ingat siapa dia," ucap Eri sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Huh, salahmu sendiri enggak pernah curhat pada kami," balas Pak Benedict. "Daya ingat kami 'kan terbatas. Kalau tahu dia pria yang pernah kuinginkan untuk menjadi menantuku dulu aku dan Yoshino pasti akan _support_ penuh hubungan kalian sebagaimana yang dilakukan Ray dan keluarganya,"

"Tapi tibanya hari pernikahan ini 'kan sudah menunjukkan bahwa ayah dan ibu mendukung penuh hubungan kami, bukan?" kata Eri.

"Dasar, kamu makin pintar bicara saja," Pak Benedict terkekeh pelan.

"Intinya, semoga kamu bahagia, ya, Eri," ucap Pak Benedict sambil mengecup kening putrinya itu. "Kami menyayangimu, nak,"

" _Unn_ , terima kasih banyak, ayah," jawab Eri dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Pak Benedict pun menyingkir untuk membiarkan Arisa ikut melepas haru.

" _Onee_ - _chaaaan_!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Arisa langsung menerjang Eri dan memeluknya erat sambil mewek. " _Omedetou_! Huweeee…!"

"A, Arisa? Iya, iya… terima kasih, adikku yang manis!" Eri sampai bingung bagaimana merespon adiknya itu. "Aduh, ingusmu ke mana-mana ini! Jorok, ah!"

"Huhuhuhu… aku bakal kesepian begitu _onee-chan_ pindah bersama Takumi- _san_ , tahu!" kata Arisa.

"Iya, iya, aku ngerti, kok…" jawab Eri sambil mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu. "Ingusmu diseka dulu, ya? 'Kan enggak lucu kalau para hadirin sampai menahan tawa gara-gara melihat gaunku belepotan ingus adikku sendiri…"

Arisa menurut dan membersihkan hidungnya. Setelah dirinya tenang, Arisa melanjutkan melepas seluruh uneg-uneg yang ingin disampaikannya sebelum kakaknya naik ke mimbar untuk diberkati pernikahannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, _onee-chan_!" ucap Arisa sambil memeluk Eri. "Begitu anak pertamamu telah lahir, aku siap bantu-bantu ngurusin, kok, hehehe~"

"Aduuuuh… masih kejauhan, tahu!" dengus Eri.

"Lho? Kamu enggak mau cepat-cepat kasih ayah-ibu cucu, nih?" Bu Yoshino ikut menggodanya.

"Aaaaaah, ibuuuu!" rajuk Eri.

Meski sudah dewasa dan akan jadi istri orang, kelakuan manja Eri tetap tak berubah dan membuat keluarganya tergelak. Kira-kira akan semanja apa si cengeng Erichika ini sama suaminya nanti? Hihihi.

"Baiklah, ibu dan Arisa akan kembali ke tempat duduk," ucap Bu Yoshino setelah melihat jam. "Sampai ketemu di mimbar~"

"Ayo, Eri," kata Pak Benedict sambil mengulurkan tangan pada putrinya itu.

Eri menerima uluran tangan ayahnya dan mendekap lengannya. "Baik, ayah,"

* * *

Grak! Pintu gereja terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pengantin wanita bersurai pirang yang begitu cantik dengan ayahandanya di sisinya. Seluruh hadirin nampak terkagum-kagum sehingga banyak dari mereka yang diam sambil ternganga-nganga juga bahkan ada yang mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam ponsel mereka.

Begitu Eri dan ayahnya telah mendekati mimbar, Takumi yang sudah berada di sana tak bisa menahan air matanya. Pria bermanik amber itu terpesona pada penampilan calon istrinya juga merasa begitu bahagia seolah-olah pemberkatan hari ini bagaikan mimpi.

"Ooooooi! Jangan nangis atuh, Takumi- _kun_!" seru Kazuya heboh.

Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada sumber suara.

"Bego! Kecilkan suaramu!" omel Nico dan Maki sambil menjitak Kazuya.

"Adududuh, ampun, ampun!" ucap Kazuya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Ma, maafkan kami!" Kotori dan Hanayo meminta maaf sebagai perwakilan pada dua mempelai dan pendeta. "To, tolong dilanjutkan!"

Begitu Eri naik ke mimbar, Pak Benedict kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pendeta berdehem agar suara yang dikeluarkannya cukup lantang untuk didengar semua yang hadir di sana. "Jemaat kasih dalam Yesus Kristus, pada hari ini Tuhan telah memberi kesempatan bagi kita untuk menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, yang akan menjadi satu dalam ikatan yang kudus,"

Sang pendeta beralih kepada mempelai pria. "Sonoda Takumi, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Ayase Eri untuk menjadi istrimu dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya, saya terima dengan segenap hati," jawab Takumi mantap.

Kemudian sang pendeta beralih kepada mempelai wanita. "Ayase Eri, apakah engkau bersedia menerima Sonoda Takumi sebagai suamimu; yang menjagamu, mengasihimu; dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya, saya menerimanya dengan segenap hati," jawab Eri sambil mengangguk.

"Baik, Sonoda Takumi, sematkanlah cincin ini di jari manis istrimu, Ayase Eri," perintah pendeta sambil membuka sekotak cincin.

"Istriku, Ayase Eri, kupasang cincin ini di jari manismu sebagai tanda cintaku. Aku berjanji di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, bahwa aku akan menjadi suami yang setia; yang akan menerimamu dalam segala keadaan; dan akan menjagamu dan mengasihimu sampai maut memisahkan kita," ujar Takumi seraya menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Eri.

"Ayase Eri, berikan cincin ini pada suamimu, Sonoda Takumi," perintah pendeta pada Eri.

"Suamiku, Sonoda Takumi, aku pasangkan cincin ini di jari manismu sebagai tanda kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, bahwa aku akan menjadi istri yang setia dan mau menerima dalam segala keadaan juga akan menjaga dan mengasihimu, sampai maut memisahkan kita," ujar Eri sambil menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Takumi.

Sang pendeta tersenyum mendengar ikrar keduanya. "Mulai hari ini kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi suami-istri dalam persekutuan Roh Kudus. Sonoda Takumi, silakan Anda berikan ciuman kasih sayang kepada istri Anda, Ayase Eri,"

Eri dan Takumi saling melontar senyum kemudian berdekapan dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari leher pasangan di depannya satu sama lain.

" _Sugoku shiawase yo_ ," ucap Takumi.

" _Unn_ , _watashi mo da yo_ , _anata_ ," jawab Eri sambil menitikkan air mata haru.

Mereka pun berciuman dan sontak membuat seisi gereja penuh akan riuh ucapan selamat dan isak tangis haru melihat dua insan yang kini telah bersatu dalam pernikahan itu. Tak lupa juga suara jeprat-jepret dari kamera dan _smartphone_ yang mengabadikan momen berharga tersebut ikut meramaikan seisi gereja.

"Ehem, _ano_ …" sang pendeta berusaha menegur pasutri baru yang telah berciuman lebih dari lima menit itu. "Tuan dan nyonya Sonoda? Saya rasa cukup untuk ciuman tanda kasih sayangnya,"

Eri dan Takumi langsung melepas dekapan masing-masing kemudian mereka menoleh ke arah hadirin yang tampak menahan tawa. Tentu saja wajah keduanya langsung jadi semerah tomat.

" _Go_ , _gomenasaiiii_!" seru Eri dan Takumi sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan _awkward_ -nya.

 _Huwaaa… malu bangeeeet!_ ucap Eri dalam hati.

"Woles, gaes!" seru Kazuya menenangkan mereka.

"Hahaha, dasar 'Storm in Idiotic Couple'," nyinyir Nico sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Dorky stupid couple indeed_ ," timpal Maki sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sang pendeta membereskan barang bawaannya seraya undur diri. "Selamat atas pernikahannya, tuan Sonoda Takumi dan nyonya Sonoda Eri. Semoga rumah tangga kalian selalu dalam berkah dan lindungan Tuhan,"

"Terima kasih, Bapa," ucap Eri dan Takumi nyaris bersamaan.

Begitu sang pendeta berlalu, Takumi menoleh ke arah istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah baru kita, Eri," ucap Takumi.

" _Unn_!" jawab Eri sambil membalas senyumnya.

" _Yoi_ … _sho_!" tanpa ba-bi-bu tiba-tiba Takumi menggendong Eri layaknya tuan putri.

"Kyaaaaa! Ta, Takumi!" jerit Eri yang tentu saja kaget. "Turunkan aku! Ini memalukaaaaan!"

"Aku hanya akan menurunkanmu begitu kita sampai di mobil, sayang," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum usil.

" _Ba_ , _bakkaaaa_!" seru Eri sambil meninju pelan dada Takumi. "Dasar Takumi bodooooh!"

* * *

" _Se_ , _no_! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Takumi, Eri!" seru semua hadirin yang telah menunggu di luar.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kehadirannya, semuanya!" seru Takumi.

Para hadirin wanita yang masih _single_ tampak sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkap buket bunga yang akan dilemparkan Eri. Eri yang melihatnya pun segera turun dari gendongan suaminya agar bisa melempar buket bunganya dengan PeWe (Posisi Wenak).

"Siap, semuanyaaaa?" tanya Eri.

" _Haiiiiii_!" jawab para wanita jomblo itu.

" _So_ … _re_!" seru Eri sambil melempar buket bunga ke arah hadirin.

 _Hoaaahm… aku ingin cepat pulang dan menyelesaikan lapo—_ gumaman Yukio terhenti begitu dirasakannya buket bunga dari sang pengantin yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya dan sukses ditangkap tangannya (dengan tidak sengaja).

Kazuya dan kawan-kawan langsung cengar-cengir.

"Aduh, adikku dan adiknya Eri- _chan_ bakal nyusul dalam waktu cepat, nih? Huhuhuhu…" Kazuya sok-sok mewek.

"Enggak secepat itu, woi! Gue mau kasih anak orang makan pakai apa, hah?!" omel Yukio.

"Jangan kelamaan digantung, dek," Rin sok-sokan menasehati. "Ditikung baru _nyaho_!"

"Arrrrgh… berhentilah menggodaku, dasar kalian pasutri-pasutri gaje!" seru Yukio sebal dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Arisa terkekeh melihat Yukio yang malu-malu karena digoda kakak-kakaknya.

"A, Arisa! Ja, jangan marah, oke? Aku enggak pernah berniat gantungin kamu, kok!" kata Yukio panik.

"Enggak, kok, siapa sih yang marah?" jawab Arisa. "Yukio- _kun_ , kamu manis banget, sih? Hihihi,"

Tentu saja wajah Yukio makin memanas.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan rumah baru kalian?" tanya Nico pada Takumi dan Eri.

"Sudah bisa ditempati, kok," jawab Eri. "Izumi- _nee_ - _san_ juga orangtua kami sudah mengurus pindahan barang dari jauh-jauh hari jadi ya… kami sudah enggak perlu beres-beres lagi,"

"Wah, makin cepat nyobain 'malam pertama', nih?" goda Nozomi.

"No, Nozomiiii!" seru Eri dan Takumi dengan wajah merona.

"Maaf nih kalau nyinggung, kalian mau buru-buru punya anak atau gimana, nih?" tanya Maki.

" _E_ , _etto_ … gimana, Takumi?" Eri yang bingung mau jawab apa lantas melempar pertanyaan itu ke suaminya.

"Eh? Kok, aku?" Takumi malah bloon banget ditanya begitu juga ikutan bingung.

"Ah, enggak perlu dijawab sekarang, kok, _dorky couple_ ," sela Maki. "Toh, aku juga teman-teman di sini pun ngerti kalau kalian ada target tersendiri yang mau dicapai dulu sebelum itu, ya, 'kan?"

"Yah, begitulah…" jawab Takumi canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya udahlah, intinya kalian rukun-rukun, ya," pesan Kotori. "Takumi- _kun_ juga kalau bisa belajar buat lebih peka lagi, ya. 'Kan statusmu bukan pacar Eri- _chan_ lagi, tapi suaminya sekarang, hehehe~"

"Eh? Memangnya aku se-enggak peka itu apa?" kata Takumi.

"Menurut looooo?" balas semua teman-temannya di sana termasuk istrinya sendiri.

" _Go_ , _gomen_ , Eri…" kata Takumi. "Maaf kalau selama ini sering bikin kamu sebel karena ya… akunya enggak peka sama kamu,"

"Bukan enggak peka lagi, bego iya," ejek Eri.

"Nah loh, Takumi- _kuuun_! Belum apa-apa udah bikin bini sebel, huuuuu, payaaah!" Rin memanas-manasi.

Takumi yang entah sudah malu, dongkol, sebel pun memegangi pipi kiri Eri, mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah wanita itu, dan mencium bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Awww~" teman-temannya langsung kesengsem melihat kemesraan (atau mungkin keagresifan) pasutri gaje itu.

Takumi pun menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ta, Takumi…?"

"Haaaah… ya sudahlah, berhubung aku ini pria bego yang enggak pekanya luar biasa, makanya kamu jangan lagi main kode-kodean kalau butuh sesuatu, oke?" tukas Takumi sambil memegangi kedua bahu istrinya.

Eri tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Takumi. " _Wakarimashita_ , _a-na-ta_ ~"

" _Yokatta_ ," ucap Takumi. "Yuk, kita pulang,"

" _Hai_!" jawab Eri.

"Pssst! Gaes, kalian udah dapet foto ciuman si pasutri gaje berapa banyak?" bisik Kazuya pada teman-temannya.

"Aku udah dapat 80 foto, _nya_!" jawab Rin.

"Aku hanya dapat 12, sih," jawab Maki. "Aku hanya mengabadikannya saat _angle_ dan momennya pas,"

Yang lain pun menjawab dengan jumlah yang berbeda-beda.

" _Ano_ … itu foto-foto kami mau kalian apakan, ya?" tanya Takumi.

" _Hi-mit-su_ ~" jawab teman-temannya kompak.

"Eeeeeeh?! Tu, tunggu! Jangan aneh-aneh, ya, kalian!" seru Takumi.

Mereka pun tertawa.

* * *

"Sampai juga kita," ucap Bu Hidemi begitu mobil mereka berhenti di depan rumah baru Takumi dan Eri.

Semuanya pun turun. Begitu turun mereka memberikan selamatan pada rumah tersebut dan memanjatkan doa agar tak ada yang mengganggu kehidupan si pasutri baru baik gangguan secara fisik atau bahkan spiritual.

"Kalau begitu, kami enggak lama-lama, ya, Takumin, Eri- _chan_!" kata Izumi. " _Maa_ , semoga kalian betah. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami, oke?"

" _Unn_ , terima kasih banyak, Izumi- _nee-chan_ , ayah, ibu, Arisa," ucap Takumi sambil tersenyum.

Izumi langsung mojok sambil mewek. "Uhuhuhu… si adikku yang cengeng sudah besar… huhuhuhu…"

"Oh, ayolah… mau sampai kapan sih kau begitu?" seru Takumi gregetan.

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah, itu artinya Izumi sangat sayang padamu, nak," Bu Hidemi berusaha menenangkan Takumi.

"Baik-baik sama istrimu, ya, Takumi," pesan Pak Reiji sambil mendekap putranya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Eri, kalau Takumi jahat sama kamu, langsung ngadu ke ayah, ya? Biar ayah pites suamimu itu!" pesan Pak Benedict.

" _Mo_ , _mou_! Udahlah, kalian ini terlalu khawatir, ah!" kata Eri.

Arisa menghambur ke arah kakak-kakaknya dan memeluk mereka. "Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian, _onee-chan_ , Takumi- _san_ ,"

Air mata Eri menetes. "Aku juga, Arisa. Kami akan sering-sering main, kok. Tenang saja, oke?"

Izumi ikut memeluk mereka. "Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia, adik-adikku. Kami sangat menyayangi kalian,"

"Terima kasih, _onee-chan_. Terima kasih atas semuanya," ucap Takumi sambil sesenggukkan. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu dan tak pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu,"

"Udah, udah, enggak apa-apa, kok, Takumin," jawab Izumi sambil mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu. "Sebagai gantinya, bahagiakanlah Eri- _chan_ , oke?"

Takumi mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Karena hari sudah larut kami akan pulang," ucap Bu Yoshino. "Kalian berdua juga jangan terlalu semangat mentang-mentang malam pertama, ya!"

"I, ibuuuuu!" seru Eri malu.

"Enggak usah buru-buru, istirahatlah yang cukup," tambah Pak Reiji. "Kalau memang sudah rezekinya, pasti juga dapat, kok,"

"Ya, terima kasih, semuanya!" ucap Takumi.

" _Jaa_ , kami pulang, ya!" ucap keluarga dari pasutri itu sambil masuk kembali ke mobil.

* * *

Selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang santai, keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan canggung. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lalu terdengarlah bunyi perut mereka yang merong-rong minta diisi. Keduanya pun saling pandang dan nyengir karena malu.

" _Maa_ , mau apa nih untuk makan malam? Apa pesan _delivery_ saja?" tanya Takumi.

"Aku mau masak, sih," jawab Eri sambil bangkit dari sofa. "Tadi ibu bilang saat pindahan beliau sekalian mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas. Kamu mau aku buatkan apa?"

"Ta, tapi… kamu capek enggak?"

Eri menggeleng. "Enggak, kok, kalau demi suamiku tercinta~"

Wajah Takumi memanas. "Ya, sudah, tapi aku juga akan membantumu,"

"Eeeeh? Jadi enggak _surprise_ , dong?"

"Biarin, daripada tahu-tahu kamu pingsan atau apa," jawab Takumi cuek.

"Iiiih, apaan, sih? Memangnya aku selemah itu?" dengus Eri.

"Memangnya suamimu tercinta ini enggak boleh bantuin istri kesayangannya menyiapkan makan malam?" balas Takumi.

"Huh, jangan ngerecokin dapur, lho, ya…" ledek Eri.

"Hoh? Kamu lupa ya betapa enaknya bubur buatanku waktu pulang Prom dulu?" jawab Takumi tak mau kalah.

"Ah, oke, oke…" Eri mengaku kalah. "Bantu aku, ya, _anata_ ,"

"Dengan senang hati, Sonoda Eri," jawab Takumi sambil mendekap istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Kelanjutan dari chapter ini akan di-up di 'Korekara no Love Story' di fandom Love Live! School Idol Project Bahasa Indonesia rate M. Bagi yang belum cukup umur atau tidak nyaman dengan konten-konten 'ehem' yang akan ditampilkan di sana, saya mohon kebijaksanaan dan kerjasamanya. Namun bila Anda siap mental untuk membacanya, stay tuned to the upcoming chapters. See you on the next chapter, Dear my fellow Storm in Lover shippers!


End file.
